Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long back length blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of a young Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance, save that her hair is of a darker color. In the end of her gag ending in Calamity Trigger, she wears Litchi's standard outfit. But the outfit she wears is orange instead of red and her hair is tied in pigtails. When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing a red tie and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Golden Angel gel, Noel gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Noel also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy's insignia was inscribed on the breast. While doing her survival training, Noel wore a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots. In Chronophantasma, Noel is given a new outfit by Kokonoe so that she isn't associated with the NOL. It is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. Her long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Azure. In Episode 5 of BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Noel is seen wearing a pink swim top and bikini and her long blond hair is tied in a bun. Her swimsuit in Chronophantasma is different than in Alter Memory, and she now wears a white and gray high-neck two-piece bikini with black line designs. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others' well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Noel also has many girly traits to her character including an interest in cute animals. Noel says that she can only recognize Makoto by her tail, which she cuddles with if given the chance. Noel is also obsessed with the panda Lao Jiu because of its adorable appearance. Noel also writes her own poems about finding true love. She apologizes for everything she does, and is extremely shy. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu -No.12-. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel Vermillion, is one thing she can't seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, "Obstruction of Justice!" Background 'Early Life' Noel was born on December 25, 2194 in Planet Azure, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion. The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but Edgar, being the head of the family, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. 'Part I' 'Blazblue Arc' 'Alter Memory Saga' ='Calamity Trigger' = When they arrived, Toshiya and co. saw the City taken over by Dr. Eggman. Toshiya discovered the burnt church only to find a girl with blond hair. Ragna the Bloodedge found a silent, lonely place. He lie down and took a nap. Toshiya asked the girl her name, which she answered Noel Armada. The nightmare was his recall from past – burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister's kidnap by the Egg Fleet. He stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. He woke with head on Noel's knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. She said to him that he had a nightmare and he does not look good and a doctor could take a look at him. She touched his right arm and she started to feel weakly. Ragna pushed her and ran away. Noel said that he is always running off without warning, and she realized that she met him for the first time.Ragna ran to the Cathedral and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives in this place and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna. Toshiya and Noel Armada went through the Gate and into Cauldron and sees Nu-13 awakening mode. Suddenly, a dark energy of Seithr surrounds Noel Armada, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. She identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel's existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Toshiya saves Noel from the attack with Ryuseken. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Toshiya and Noel Armada that they are only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and he still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Toshiya and Armada faces Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. they activated the Chaos Emeralds, but she faster stabs them with her blade and hugs them. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. Toshiya says sorry that Noel Armada is a Grandmaster of the Eggman Empire which she replied that it's okay. Toshiya says to Noel "I Love you Armada", Noel Armada and Toshiya kisses before the fall into the Cauldron with her to become one. Gimme comments that romance will make the Eggman Empire a friendly accepting favor. Nobuya, Kazuya and Noel Vermillion intervenes and tries to save them. Ragna recalls the past when he was with his sister and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Noel grabs Toshiya and Armada's hands and Nu falls alone to the Cauldron and Nobuya and Kazuya pulls Vermillion up from the cauldron. Vermillion, Nobu and Kazu calls them multiple times and starts crying. She notices their wound and runs for medicaments. Ragna is confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Azure, the Successor of the Azure, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna's Azure Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Azure. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. ='Continuum Shift' = Toshiya and co. and Noel Armada heads to Mid Ocean with his Gigantic Armada. Upon arriving, Toshiya saw a young Silvite woman named Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship. Not far behind her, Valuan Admiral Alfonso is in hot pursuit under orders from Lord Galcian to capture her. Alfonso opens fire on and disables Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, Toshiya and his Armada saves the Fina and the Flagship picks up the tiny Silver airship. Vyse and Aika bring Fina and Toshiya's Gang back to their clan's ship, which Vyse pilots back to their secret hideout, Pirate Island (disguised as a small village). While watching the sunset, Vyse and Aika see a Moonstone fall from the skies onto nearby Shrine Island. The next day they travel to Shrine Island to retrieve the Moonstone, a concentrated form of airship fuel, leaving Fina behind in the care of their clan. After recovering the moonstone, Vyse and Aika and Toshiya and Noel return to Pirate Island to find it obliterated by the Valuan Armada. Fina, Dyne, and his crew have been captured by the Armada and taken to the capital city, with the Albatross destroyed. What starts as a simple rescue mission becomes a struggle for survival amid a looming world war. Toshiya has an idea to get to the capital to save Vyse's comrades, using a froot loop to bait the legendary arcwhale Rhaknam and ride on it and crash land into Valuan's Capital. Upon going through the catacombs of lower city, saving the Blue Rogues, rescuing Fina from a rail car, and making a miraculous escape from the Grand Fortress (a history-making feat), the Blue Rogues return to Pirate Island, where Fina admits the real reason that the Empire would go to such trouble to capture her. Fina's mission is to travel Arcadia in search of the Six Moon Crystals, the purest form of moonstones, which can be used to summon living weapons called the Gigas. Created by the Old World, these weapons are very powerful and, with all 6, Valua could control the world, with the threat of unleashing the Gigas to help them. Because of this, Fina is to recover all 6 moon crystals before Valua gains control of them. Fina recruits Vyse, Toshiya, Noel Armada and Aika to her cause and together they set off to find the Red moon crystal. After traveling to the port city of Maramba, Drachma leaves them there to acquire the Crystal while Drachma, again, leaves to find Rhaknam. There the party meets a young dancer named Belleza, who loans them a ship to get to the Temple of Prynn. After recovering the Red Crystal, Belleza reveals that she is actually the commander of the 4th fleet of the Valuan armada, steals the Red Crystal, and awakens the Red Gigas, Recumen. Luckily, the Little Jack arrives just in time to rescue Vyse, Aika and Fina. The party then tries to fight the Gigas, but their attacks are to no avail. Instead, they attack Belleza's ship and convince her to call off the Gigas. They recovered Green Crystal in port city of Maramba. The party then defeats Admiral Vigoro and escapes to the harbor, but luckily Prince Enrique, troubled by his mother's corruption, hands over his flagship, the Delphinus, to the party. Then they blast a hole in the Grand Fortress itself with the all-powerful Moon Stone Cannon. They then head back to the deserted isle, which is actually named Crescent Isle. They then meet a few men who promise to both construct a base there and create improvements to the Delphinus, which allow it to pass through stone reefs and sky rifts. They then set out to the lands of the Blue Moon, but is impassable because of a large sky rift called the Dark Rift. After battling with the 2nd admiral, Gregorio, they find a hole in it and pass through it into Yafutoma, which resembles a mix of Japanese and Chinese culture. The party then ventures into the great mountain and recover the Blue Crystal, but are betrayed by the king's brother. They then escape to Tenkou Island and recover both the Delphinus and the Blue Crystal, and also defeat the Blue Gigas. They also get a scroll, which when built by Braham, will allow the Delphinus to fly much higher and lower. Also, they discover that the world is round by flying east of Yafutoma and ending up into I'xa Taka. They then take a tour of their newly constructed base and then go to the Lands of Ice, in the far south. They then, after navigating the lost city of Glacia, they discover that Rhaknam is the Purple Gigas, and find Drachma and the Little Jack there too. Rhaknam then dies, but gives off the Purple Crystal too. Finally, with their new engine, go below Valua and sneak through tunnels to the Yellow Gigas, Yeligar. After waking the Gigas up, the Delphinus then fights it and retrieves the Yellow Crystal from its corpse. With the five Crystals in hand, the party then travels to Dangral Island and recovers yet another engine upgrade to allow the Delphinus to travel into Deep Sky. They then travel below the clouds and recover Fina's ship, which is capable of reaching Fina's home, the Great Silver Shrine. They then head back to Crescent Isle, but are attacked by Ramirez. He then takes the 5 crystals and leaves them. The party then travels to the Great Silver Shrine to warn the Silvite Elders. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then know the truth about Arcadia, and how the Silvites used their Gigas, Zelos, to call down the Rains of Destruction, and then make a magical seal around Zelos and send Soltis into Deep Sky, which also can be seen when heading down to Deep Sky. The 6 crystals combined could break the seal and allow the owner of the Crystals to call down the Rains at will. Then, Ramirez and Galcian arrive and murder Elder Prime. They then gain the Silver Crystal since a piece is hidden in every Silvite, and 1 piece will suffice for the Crystal. Finally, Galcian and Ramirez raise Soltis and create an impenetrable shield around it, blocking access. Then, Ramirez unleashes the Rains on Valua, completely destroying it but allowing Enrique to escape. Upon returning to Crescent Isle, many of Vyse's friends and foes turn up with the help of Toshiya, including Baltor, Gordo, the Yafutoman Navy, Dyne, Drachma, Gilder, Belleza, and Clara, plus more arrive and assemble a fleet to combat Galcian's forces. Toshiya's White Albion attacks Galcian's airbase, the Hydra, and boards it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. With the shield still up, the Great Silver Shrine then plummets to Arcadia and rams into the Shield, disabling it to repent their sin of creating the Rains. The party then goes into Soltis to stop Ramirez. Toshiya and Noel Armada then fight Ramirez, but is determined to continue the fight. Both are then interrupted by the sudden arrival of Robotnik in the Egg Hawk as he and the Egg Fleet awith the Berserk Fury open fire, driving the Uchiha Federation and Blue Rogues to cover and forcing the villains together. The fleet then attacks with teleportation beams, capturing Ramirez as Robotnik laughs triumphantly and Anonymous declares that Phase Three is complete. The Delphinus is braced for another battle, but Robotnik then informs Toshiya and Vyse that he hasn't come for Toshiya, identifying the Valuans as the greater threats and Tohno's Mother trusting of the Eggman Empire. Toshiya then asks if he destroyed them, and Robotnik reveals that he has actually taken Ramirez captive with his teleportation technology, He then informs Toshiya that his Egg Fleet has the power to wipe Toshiya as the Chosen one off the map. Vyse realized that Toshiya and Noel Armada are the Chosen Ones from another Planet. Noel Armada comes to Dr. Eggman's side. Toshiya asks why. Robotnik answered Toshiya's question, informs him that Noel is the one of the Chosen Ones and his robot creation and Terumi tells Ragna that the Black Beast's Jinchūriki was a perfect product and is a cauldron that has gone berserk, then tells him the history behind the Black Beast, Amaterasu, Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, the Azure, the Takamagahara System, and the Boundary. Noel descends from the Egg Fleet as the Egg Empress MK II. Ragna declares that he will definitely defeat Yuki Terumi, Dr. Eggman and his forces with the second Egg Empress depart to Megaopolis the capital of Pac-City while Ragna yells at her to not go, but Egg Empress MK II ignore Ragna's Plea. Toshiya comforts and tells Ragna that he will get his girlfriend back. Back in Megaopolis, Robotnik is observing Ramirez and the Valuan Troopers in the Egg Grapes, with A.D.A.M. reporting that Ramirez in unconcious and the others from the effects of the device. Robotnik dismisses it, figuring that Ramirez and his men will be destroyed regardless of resistance. As dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet was orbiting over the Death Star. After arriving at Pac-City, Toshiya and his brothers went to Eggman's Ghost Buffet where they meet Pac-Man, Spiral and Cylindria. Just as Toshiya is about to eat the Ghost on a Pizza, Inky, Clyde, Blinky and Pinky the ghost gang tries to scare Toshiya but was scared of Toshiya's Pie mouth that gobbled up the Pizza and the Ghost Gang. Now Toshiya possesses the ability to eat the ghosts and burp out their eyeballs. Toshiya saws the Death Star but the Pac-People fled in fear in shelters and Toshiya is reunited with Egg Empress MK II, then Jin Kisaragi appears to fight the Egg Empress, declaring that she is an evil that must be destroyed, then the battle between two of them ensues. The Fierce battle in Space was between the Egg Fleet and Toshiya's Fleet in the view over Planet Azure and the Death Star is in the Space Battle and Egg Empress MK II defends Toshiya and Jin is unable to defeat it, and becomes overwhelmed, where Ragna catches Jin who was knocked out by Egg Empress' attack. Jin tells Ragna that he is late, and Ragna tells him that he was waiting in the shadows to see Jin getting defeated, where Jin tells him that he is mean. The Egg Empress take Toshiya to the Skies to keep Ragna from hurting her boyfriend and to fly through the Egg Fleet to the Death Star. Noel Vermillion comes ends up bringing back Noel Armada. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for within a closed loop of Love. As Toshiya and Noel Armada arrive, Noel Armada and Toshiya have to shutdown the super laser thus going to end the War in Space by diving into the Laser Core and shut it down by a lever and Kandy comes along too. Kandy is able to fend off Hakumen and finally, Toshiya and Noel Armada have shutdown the Super Laser and falls with Kandy into the Pac-City. Before they fall, Toshiya and Noel Armada kissed again thus granting Noel Armada and Toshiya the ability to fly with Kandy. Noel Vermillion intervenes and tries to save them from the fall. Noel Vermillion grabs Toshi, Armada and Kandy's Hand from the crash landing to the Cauldron. She calls him "stupid" multiple times and starts crying. She notices his wound and runs for medicaments. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon